


欲望和疲惫

by cz10



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cz10/pseuds/cz10
Summary: 恋爱中的不安，自我，想说而选择省略的话。日记长短。
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Kudos: 2





	欲望和疲惫

“战哥，我想看你的胸。”王一博的声音从右侧传来。

“看呗。”肖战朝天躺着。  
王一博伸出手去摸。  
“我有的你也有……就这么喜欢啊。”  
“喜欢。”  
王一博的手轻轻抚摩着肖战的胸口，光滑的皮肤和手指磨擦出奇异的感觉，过了一会另一只手也伸过来。  
嫌姿势不方便，王一博起身跨到了肖战平躺的身上，俯身开始吻他的脖子和胸。  
又开始了，肖战想。

肖战今天在现场白忙活了一天。拍摄一个湖边的场景，为了等夕阳正好照到湖面时拍他坐在船上唱歌的镜头，上午说了几句台词之后，就一直在原地等。他最讨厌热。过完两点还是晴天，忽然响起了春雷，接着就细雨纷纷。肖战想雨中歌唱也很有江南风情，对导演提议不如微微改动台词就这么拍，可是导演说剧情不需要这场雨，不接受，所有人便收器材了。  
肖战对这件事并无抱怨，不是天的错也不是导演的错，只是他的一个小小的想法没有实现罢了，他想这件事或许不值得他对王一博提。他知道王一博今天赶场两个综艺，忙到饭还没尝出滋味就要往肚子里吞，和王一博上综艺的那些人他不熟，王一博又不爱关注别人，所以他也不打算聊综艺那些人。  
两人都在工作的日子，能不引人注目地一起住一晚已经很珍贵了。

肖战自己睡不着，却希望王一博多休息一点，毕竟王一博第二天一早还要去练摩托车，别神志不清练出事故来——总是不要出差错为好。而王一博却不考虑，正值青年，欲望鼎盛，哪怕再累，都要先解决欲望再解决睡眠。

肖战把注意力转回来的时候，发现自己后面不知何时已经被润滑液湿润过了。  
“要我帮忙？”王一博摸摸肖战的前端，  
“我算了，今天不用。”  
王一博便拿自己的硬物往入口试着插入了几下。  
“我要抱你的腰”。  
肖战便用手肘撑起自己让王一博的手环住他的腰，分开双腿后很快就被插入了。本来就不如女子容易湿润的地方，说不疼是假的。  
肖战垂着头也知道王一博在盯着他的脸看。  
“疼？”，王一博停下来了。  
肖战控制了表情，摇摇头说“继续”。  
刚进行一会的时候还真的很痛，等到时间过去，适应了之后只是被抽插便有轻微的愉悦，可能是天生就尺寸合适吧。肖战微闭着的大眼睛里慢慢流出了生理刺激的泪。  
他从来没想过自己会为另一个男人做到这个程度，可结果是，很自然就变成这样了。  
王一博显然从来没把他当哥哥看，但是又是当什么呢？

肖战听到床嘎吱响了一下，王一博紧抱住他不停抽送，  
“好爽。”  
“嗯…我也……”  
王一博把肖战脸上的头发拨开盯着他的眼睛，肖战知道王一博喜欢他的眼睛，带着这种认识回应对方的眼神，还是有点儿害羞。  
“我要射了。”  
“嗯。”  
王一博把头埋在肖战肩膀上，开始冲刺。  
肖战在王一博的后颈上吻了一下，王一博也粗糙地亲到他的肩膀。  
……

等肖战想起来他们今天还没有接过吻，王一博已经闭上眼睛发出均匀的呼吸声。  
对王一博来说接吻只是前戏的一部分，有的时候就被省略了。  
毕竟是个没有耐心的小朋友……  
不过现在不是想这些的时候。  
明天的工作，甲乙丙丁都要照顾，没有人被遗漏吧？  
他渴望把王一博的手臂抓过来放在自己身上，却甩掉了这个念头。  
肖战翻了个身背对着王一博，开始想一些自己的烦心事情。

-Fin-


End file.
